Morning Plotless
by Ritard.S.Quint
Summary: Cara Ino mengikat rambutnya, atur bunga besar dan kecil, dan sebuah obrol ringan pagi-pagi. Repot, repot, tapi Sai tidak keberatan.


**Morning Plotless**

Author: Ritardando Stanza Quint

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto. Saya nggak ngambil keuntungan materil dari ini.

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, mungkin.

Pairing: SaiIno

* * *

Pagi.

Sai bangun lebih dulu kali ini. Dipandangnya Ino yang masih memejamkan mata. Lalu beralih ke gorden yang menutup jendela. Dalam sekali sibak, kamar mereka telah penuh oleh cahaya matahari.

"Sai," Ino mengerang. "Tutup jendelanya." Dibenamkannya wajahnya ke bantal.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sai pun menutup jendelanya.

"Aduh," Ino mengeluh. "Maksudku tutup tirainya juga. Silau."

"Jangan tidur lagi," kata Sai. "Wanita cantik tak pantas bangun siang. Kubaca di buku, embun pagi bagus untuk kulit."

Ino menggerutu tak jelas, berniat mengacuhkan Sai. "Masa bodoh. Aku ngantuk."

"Seingatku kau jaga toko hari ini."

Terdengar erangan sebelum Ino memaksa dirinya bangun. Tampak jelas ia masih tak rela meninggalkan kasur. Wajahnya baru telihat lebih segar setelah ia mencuci muka.

Sai memerhatikan semua itu dalam diam. Matanya yang teliti mengamati setiap gerakan Ino.

Ino menyisir rambutnya yang panjang. Melihat itu, ia jadi teringat, rambut Ino halus sekali. Ia suka. Dan rasa halus itu seperti tak kunjung berhenti bermain di tangannya, saking panjangnya rambut Ino.

"Sai," Ino menyebut namanya pelan, "Kau lihat ikat rambutku?"

Rambut panjang Ino ikut terayun ke sana ke mari saat gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya, mencari ikat rambut yang biasa ia pakai. Melihat itu, Sai jadi ikut-ikutan menoleh kanan kiri mencari ikat rambut.

"Ini," Sai mengangkat ikat rambut ungu Ino. "Ada di bawah bantal. Mau aku pakaikan?"

"Boleh—eeh, jangan!" Dengan cepat Ino meralat perkataannya. "Ada trik khusus mengikat rambutku."

"Trik bagaimana?" Sai memberikan ikat rambut Ino pada pemiliknya.

"Begini."

Ino melingkarkan ikat rambut ke pergelangan tangannya. Lalu ia merunduk, membuat seluruh rambutnya ke depan seperti _sadako_. Lalu dengan gerakan yang terlatih bertahun-tahun, Ino menyatukan semuanya dan mengikatnya menjadi satu.

"Supaya ikatan rambutku tinggi, aku harus merunduk."

"Kenapa harus tinggi?"

"Karena kalau tidak tinggi, bakalan berat. Rasanya seperti ada beban di tengkukmu."

"Hm…" Sai menjawab tak jelas. Bahkan hingga Ino meninggalkan kamar, Sai masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sai, itu adelia. Letaknya di vas bening kanan atas. Aaah, bukan! Itu _poppy_, taruh di belakang _rosemary_. _Rosemary_ itu yang seperti rumput, lho."

Celoteh Ino mengatur gerak Sai menjadi satu-satunya suara di toko pagi itu. Toko Bunga Yamanaka akan buka setengah jam lagi, dan sekarang, Ino dan Sai sibuk menyusun bunga-bunga itu menurut jenisnya.

"Itu mawar kuning. Jangan letakkan di sebelah lavender. Mawar kuning harus di sebelah mawar putih. Mawar putih harus bersisian dengan mawar merah."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Ino mengangkat bahu. "Supaya cantik saja susunannya."

"Tidak ada alasan khusus yang ilmiah, misalnya aroma lavender akan membuat mawar kuning membusuk?"

"Aduh, Sai," Ino menepuk jidatnya, tapi tertawa juga. "Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Semua susunan hanya supaya warnanya bagus. Bukankah kau juga paham konsep warna, Sai? Warna yang terlalu kontras akan membuat silau. Kuning dengan ungu, astaga, norak sekali!"

"Tapi Ino, rambutmu kuning dan bajumu ungu." Sai menunjuk pakaian Ino.

Ino terdiam, mengamati busananya. "Yah, kecuali aku. Aku cocok dengan warna apa saja." Ia tertawa lagi.

Sai membalasnya dengan seulas senyum. "Memang, kau cantik dengan warna apapun."

Ino tersipu. "Terima kasih."

Sai kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya menyusun bunga. Sedangkan Ino berjongkok, mengguntingi sisa-sisa cabang atau daun yang belum terpotong sempurna. Rambutnya menjuntai panjang, hingga menyentuh lantai.

"Nona, rambutmu yang indah itu bisa kotor kena lantai," tegur Sai, membawa satu pot besar _sanseviera_.

"Uh, iya, iya." Ino meletakkan gunting dan menyampirkan rambutnya ke bahu. Namun percuma, beberapa saat kemudian, rambutnya jatuh lagi ke lantai.

Sai memandangi dari sisi kanan Ino. "Apakah rambut panjang itu merepotkan?"

"Kadang-kadang, iya," Ino menaruh guntingnya dan melepas ikat rambutnya. Rambut Ino tergerai bebas sekarang. "Apa kupotong saja, ya?"

"Jangan."

"Eh?"

"Aku suka rambutmu," Sai berkata jujur. "Apalagi kalau malam, rambutmu halus, lembut, juga hangat. Rasanya seperti punya selimut tambahan."

_Plok!_ Ino memukul lengan Sai.

"Aduh!"

"Pantas rambutku sering kusut pagi-pagi. Kau menjadikannya selimut, ya!" Ino berseru kesal. Tapi senyumnya terkembang geli.

Sai meringis, mengelus-elus lengannya. "Maafkan aku. Apakah setelah ini, kau akan melarangku menggunakan rambutmu lagi?"

Ino berpikir sebentar. "Tentu tidak. Kenapa harus kularang? Kau 'kan suamiku."

Sai mengangguk-angguk. Membelai Ino dan rambutnya kala malam adalah terapi tidur favoritnya. Dan pelukan Ino adalah terapi tenang terbaik baginya.

"Sai," Ino mendudukkannya ke bangku kecil, dan Ino duduk di lantai di hadapannya. "Tolong kepangkan rambutku, ya?"

Tangan Sai segera bergerak cepat. Sebagai seorang suami dari wanita berambut panjang, Sai memang harus bisa mengepang. Awalnya terasa aneh, namun lama-lama terbiasa juga. Ino sering meminta tolong untuk mengepang rambutnya kalau rambutnya mulai terasa merepotkan.

"Sudah, Nona Manis."

Ino tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih!" Ia mengecup pipi Sai sekali, lalu bersenandung riang melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hum, Nona, balasanmu cuma satu kecupan saja kah?"

Ino menoleh ke belakang, merona. "Oh, Tuan, kau meminta lebih?"

Sai mengangguk sekali. Sesaat kemudian, satu kecupan mendarat di pipi satunya lagi.

"Nona, aku merasa senang atas ciumanmu itu."

"Aku juga, Tuan. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kaubuka pintu depan? Sudah waktunya toko buka. "

.

.

.

**.::FIN::.**

**Sengaja antiklimaks XDD #dor**

A/N: Pas banget kan sama judulnya? Plotless! XDD Aku cuma pingin gambarin gimana kira-kira paginya SaiIno. Dan disini Sainya seemz ploz banget yak awh awh awh #dor

PS: Aku bertanya-tanya, seandainya SaiIno menjadi kenyataan, gimana caranya mereka mau 'gituan' ya? ._. Sai kan poloz poloz gitu orangnya, dan seemz impossibru kalo Ino yang ngajarin caranya. Ntar Ino jadi seme dong? #plak

Review please? UwU

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**NOMINASI INDONESIAN FANFICTION AWARDS 2013 UDAH DIBUKA LHO! ****Klik bit. ly/formifa13**** untuk mengisi nominasinya~! ^o^**


End file.
